Revenge On The Legends
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: A time stopping Meta human gets revenge on the Legends can they stop him? Read to find out.


**This takes place during season 4 except Amaya is in this story only because I hate that she left the show. I know a morphed version of her came along named came along named Charlie, and got stuck as Amaya I mean I miss the original Amaya anyways enjoy. **

My name was Peter, and I was a time criminal. I was able to stop time, and I made one stupid mistake. They were able to lock me in a prison cell on the Waverider. All I could think about was getting revenge on the legends especially Sara she was the one who figured out I could stop time.

I couldn't believe I let Sara trick me like she did, and I kinda had a little crush on Sara as well. I hated Sara, but I found her sexy as fuck what can I say I'm a guy.

"Ray is so naive he's the one who always feeds me my meals I can try to trick him into letting me out somehow." Ray brings me my dinner, and Ray was always nice to me so I felt slightly bad doing this to him but only slightly.

"How how are you Peter Ray asked with a smile on his face?" He hands me my food through a little slit in the cells I get the tray.

"Not well listen Sara said I can stop time I really can't okay I'm innocent."

"Why should I believe you" he asked?

I also learned to fake cry, so I use it to my my advantage. I start fake crying, as I do I see that Ray was starting to feel bad.

"Okay look I'll let you out, but you will never come back is that clear?"

"Oh yes it's clear" I say. He lets me out, and I hide somewhere on the ship until everyone thought I was gone. Also I'm smarter than Sara thought I was

Meanwhile Sara was shouting at Ray "you did what?"

"I think he was innocent, and you accused the wrong guy."

"You trust me right" Ray said.

"Fine but if I ever see him again I might put him on Lian Yu."

"That's fair I told him to never show up again." I really couldn't believe Ray was that dumb, and I was roaming around the ship. I also knew Gideon could do anything I had to somehow reprogram her, so I could get away with my plan.

I was smarter than Sara thought I was the first time we fought I made one silly mistake, and I hate myself for it. I'm probably almost as smart as Felicity, so all I had to do was find Gideon so I could reprogram her. I go to the engine room, and I find Gideons mainframe, and I reprogram her to think I'm the new captain. I also tell her that she will still respond to Sara as Captain, but I am the true captain and she obeys me over her.

I also make a handheld Gideon so Sara doesn't get suspicious. I then tell Gideon to make me into a replica of Amaya.

"What do I call you?" "Call me Peter, but when I talk to you around the others you will call me Amaya." "Turn Amaya into me" I tell Gideon. "Yes Peter she said, and did as she was told.

Amaya turned into me, and as soon as Sara saw who she thought was me on the ship. She put her in the prison cell that I was in, and she tried to say she was Amaya but Sara didn't believe her."

Sara finds me, and says Peter is saying he's youhe's desperate can he get honestly I hate him so much."

"I know you do" I say you need a hug Sara.

I hug her tightly so I could feel her tits, and they were at least double DD. She hugs back, and I start thinking I will turn into Ava next I'm so having sexy with her.

"Thanks I really needed that Amaya" she said breaking off the hug.

"Of course now please don't listen to Peter he is very smart he will try everything to make you think he's me don't let him out at any cost."

"Of course Amaya she smiled at me." She then walks away, as she does I watch her ass away back and fourth. I then get wet, "oh so that's what getting wet feels like" I smirk to myself.

Nate runs into me in the hall, and he was happy to see me because I was in his ex's body. I was definitely gonna have fun with this he was always so cocky around me when I was Peter, and now it was time for some revenge.

"Hey Amaya what are you up too?"

"Oh nothing much just about to go see Zari why?"

Nate was shocked to his core that I wanted to talk to Zari, and I knew he had a thing for Zari so the perfect revenge was ruining his chances with her.

"Oh I just have to have a girl to girl talk with her you know girl stuff."

"Oh okay we'll see you I guess."

"Bye Nate" I say as I make sure to make my hips so side to side as I walked, so I got Nate hard.

I then knock on Zari's door, "come in" she replied. I come in and smile.

"Oh hey girl I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh what about?"

"Well you told me how you liked Nate and all well I don't know how to put this, but he only wants you for the sex."

"No way he's not that type of guy."

"He really is he used me for sex then dumped me girl, and no matter what he says to you he knows what he did. I put on my sad face, and stare down at the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she says, as she embraces me in in a very tight hug.

"It's okay really just warning you girl I say, as we break off the hug.

"Don't worry I won't date him anymore I don't wanna date a pervert."

"Good well I gotta go now Zari I just wanted to tell you about the ships pervert." I then leave the room smirking, as I feel my brand new smooth DD tits.

**To Be Continued **

**This is my comeback story let me know what y'all thought of it. I think I've gotten a lot better at writing, and if I made any Grammer issues please tell me. I really want to improve as a writer thank you guys for all your support I really appreciate it.**


End file.
